


i hate that you say what i’m feeling (but please don’t stop telling me)

by ghostglaceon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML Secret Santa, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostglaceon/pseuds/ghostglaceon
Summary: The first time Kagami had been locked in a closet with Marinette she was agitated.* * *Kagami suddenly sees Marinette in a different light, after a mishap during an akuma attack leaves them locked in a storage closet. But what about her feelings for Adrien?Aged Up - University age - alcohol will be mentioned and consumed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. I - I've got your back, but do you have mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Edit, with Chapter Two on the way!!
> 
> This is for the mlsecretsanta 2019, specifically for @kaleidoscoperain on tumblr! It’s maybe the last day to upload a first chapter and I may be a complete disaster at life. BUT the entire thing has been planned out, and it should be roughly 8 chapters :)
> 
> I haven’t written fanfiction for literally years. Go easy on me!
> 
> If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors - let me know and I’ll change it! :)

The first time Kagami had been locked in a closet with Marinette she was agitated. 

“Sorry you two, I’ll come and get you once I’ve sorted the akuma!” Chat Noir grinned at them as he unceremoniously shoved them into a supply closet. A large crash came from behind him, and he half turned his head before he ducked with a screech clawing its way out his throat. A metallic clang that sounded as a metal beam smacked into the wall above the door.

“Gotta go, princess!” Chat Noir winked, as Marinette launched herself back at the door a second too late. They were plunged into darkness at the same time she collided with the door head first.

“Ugh, that mangy cat.” Marinette grumbled into the dark.

Kagami was unsure of how to navigate this situation. She hardly knew Marinette. She would rather not be trapped in a small room with an akuma on the loose nearby. She hardly knew the layout of this university - only coming here once a week for fencing class. She had never seen Marinette in the vicinity of an akuma attack, therefore had no idea how she would react to the danger. All in all, this is not how she would have chosen to spend her Wednesday afternoon.

Well, perhaps by running into it head first. Or into a door head first. 

What would Ladybug do?

“Don’t worry Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day.”

A sound akin to an ‘eep’ came from her direction, “How do you know my name?”

Kagami paused. “It’s me, Kagami, we’ve met before.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognise you with your fencing-helmet-thing!”

“It’s a mask.”

There was a pause. 

“Sorry, a mask.”

There was another pause.

Kagami signed inwardly. She had already found a way to make this situation awkward. Well, more awkward than it already was.

“We’ve got to get out of here.” Marinette murmured, seemingly to herself.

“I believe the best course of action would be to stay put.” Kagami advised dryly, “After all, a superhero put us here.”

“Uhh… yes! However I - um, have something important to - ah - someone important to find!” 

“Something that can’t wait until after an akuma attack?”

Marinette gasped, “No, I saw Adrien running to hide but it was in the direction of the akuma attack!”

“Adrien was running towards the akuma?” Kagami spat out, straightening her back and tensing her sword hand. “Wait, you recognised Adrien in his fencing uniform?”

“Ahhah, yes, please don’t ask why- but I have to get out there!”

“Ladybug will make sure he is okay - Adrien speaks very highly of her.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Ladybug has saved him numerous times. He is very fond of her. She is difficult competition for me.”

“Oh, for real, tha- no, I can’t keep getting distracted, Adrien could get hurt - wait, competition?”

Marinette’s words hung in the black before them like a cold mist. Kagami wondered how to evade the question.

“Do you love him?”

Startled, Kagami took a step back directly into a stack of boxes. With a grunt, she dodged out of the way as various cleaning supplies cascaded down around her.

Marinette laughed, her voice like tinkling bells. A hot flush flashed through Kagami as she glared in her general direction.

“I’m sorry, are you okay? I couldn’t see anything but it sounded quite funny, are you unharmed?” she apologised with a tone conveying genuine worry.

The anger dissolved, ableit slowly. 

“Yes.”

Kagami could hear some tinkering by the door as the two of them lapsed into silence. 

She hesitated, before opening her mouth again, “I wouldn’t say ‘love’, but…” she trailed off. She furrowed her brow as she tried to finish the sentence. She couldn’t.

“I think I know what you mean.” came Marinette’s reply. 

“You do?” Kagami answered, mildly confused and mostly sceptical.

“It’s not love. But it’s not as… juvenile as ‘like’. Or even ‘like-like’,” Marinette began,  
“you two have been friends - good friends - for years. You care for him a lot. But... you haven’t had the right opportunities to show him. Maybe one day it could be love. But for now, it’s somewhere in between.”

Kagami stopped, speechless for a moment. But she couldn’t place why. Not at first.

The words resonated with her, she realised. 

They reached inside and unlocked some small part of her that she kept hidden away from prying eyes or otherwise. Some carefully hidden truths that she hardly took time to explain to others because it was hard enough to find the right words to understand them herself. It was eerie that, in the darkness between her and this young woman she barely knew, Marinette had just read her as easily as a children’s book.

“How did you know?” she whispered, feeling the words curl round her lips.

“I’ve seen it in your face.” Marinette said, and Kagami knew she was sending her a small smile.

“No but, how did you… explain it so… efficiently?”

There was another pause, this one so long that Kagami thought she wouldn’t reply.

“I’d like to say it’s because I am good at talking about how I feel - what I feel. I try to be as open as possible with all my friends - to make up for the times I can’t be.” Marinette gave a small laugh, “But also… it’s because I feel the same way.”

“About who?”

“The same as you. Adrien.”

With a click, the door opened. The light from the hallway seeped into the closet, illuminating one side of Marinette’s face - the curve of her cheekbones, the messy bun of her hair. The other half was drenched in shadow. She smiled, and for a moment Kagami could feel her heart beating in her frozen chest.

“Stay safe, Kagami. I can’t have my competition dropping out on me.” 

And with that she turned on her heel and fled, her hurried footsteps echoing off the linoleum floor, leaving Kagami to stare at the space she had been a moment before with a strange feeling in her stomach.

*** 

Suddenly, Marinette was everywhere. 

She was in the Shakespeare dramatic monologues she studies for her english class - the ones that add words together to create more than the sum of their parts. She was in the movies Kagami watched when she became tired of studying all night but couldn't sleep - always the part when the heros finally escaped their captors and fled into the brand new daylight. She was in the dark hair or blue eyes of everyone she walked past.

She was in the bakery pastries Adrien brought to their study sessions. 

“Dupain-Cheng Bakery?” Kagami questioned, her nose wrinkling slightly. 

“Yeah, they’re definitely the best place for pastries in Paris.” Adrien answered, a hand over his mouth to stop flaky pastry spilling out as he talks while eating - something he’d never have done years ago, not under Garbriel’s ever watchful and ever disapproving gaze.

Kagami rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she looked at the boy sitting across from her. A strict diet this whole life had eventually led to this, now. Finally being in charge of his own finances at university, and spending every euro of it on eclairs.

“Is that the bakery owned by Marinette’s parents?” Kagami asked, with an air of crafted disinterest.

“Yes - she even helps out sometimes! Her macarons are to die for.” Adrien replied dramatically, flopping onto the table, “And I haven’t had one for ages now, I’m going through withdrawals.” He pulled an overdramatic grimace, with one hand resting on his forehead that painted the perfect picture of indescribable woe.

“Sounds like she’d make the perfect girlfriend.” Kagami said, “Free macarons for life.”

Then she realised what she’d said and mentally kicked herself. Telling Adrien to look at Marinette in a romantic light when they were competing for Adrien was an insanely stupid move.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you swung that way.” Adrien said, lifting his head up with wide eyes.

“Pardon?” 

“Do you have a crush on Marinette?” a smirk blossomed on his perfect lips as Kagami grappled for an answer, “you do don’t you!”

“No!” Kagami said, louder than she intended to, earning a few disapproving looks from nearby tables of other studying students.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks!” Adrien said with a wink.

“No, seriously Adrien, I don’t have a crush on Marinette. I hardly know her.”

“Didn’t Chat Noir lock you two in a room together?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You know that is exactly how Nino and Alya got together, right?”

“Are you serious?”

“Well, it was Ladybug that locked them up together. And I guess it was a leopard enclosure at the zoo.” He trailed off thoughtfully, “But still!”

“You’re actually serious.” Kagami deadpanned, a singular eyebrow raised.

“But anyway, that’s not the point.” Adrien, waved his hand as if to brush off his earlier words.

“So what is the point?”

“The point is, we’ve known each other since we were fourteen.” he began, “and I’ve never seen you give anyone the time of day.”

“We went on a date when we were fourteen.” Kagami responded shortly, surprised at the bratty edge to her tone. She hardly ever lost her cool. What was happening to her, recently? First Marinette actually leaves her speechless, and now Adrien finding a way to get under her skin for the first time in-

“It’s been five years and you’ve never dated.”

“Neither have you.”

“Touché, but not what I’m getting at.”

“What are you getting at?”

“That…. maybe… you’re gay?”

Kagami stared at him.

“I don’t want to put my words in your mouth, but, this is the third time you’ve brought Marinette up this week. And it’s Tuesday. Have you ever given any thought to it?”

Kagami stared at him some more, taking in the blonde tousled hair, the deep emerald of his eyes, the curve of his reassuring smile. A small thrill went through her as she realised that his worried expression was for her - he cared about her.

“I am definitely interested in men.” Kagami replied, her words clipped and careful.

“Okay, sure, but you can be interested in men and women.” 

Kagami stopped, digesting that idea.

“You’re right. I guess… I’ll put some thought into that.”

Adrien began to grin.

“But I do not have a crush on Marinette.” She finished.

“Fine fine, but if you’re interested in being her friend, she’s always at the karaoke night on Thursdays.”

“Is that the same place your Nino DJs at?”

“You know it!”

“I’ll think about it.” 

Adrien’s mouth began to morph into a wide grin once again, before Kagami’s ice cold glare shot him down.

“Not. Another. Word.”

******

When Thursday finally came around, Kagami found herself scrutinising her outfit in Adrien’s bathroom mirror. A black bodycon dress clung to her hips and her waist, extenuating her toned figure. It looked the exact same as it had five minutes prior but she stared all the more regardless, trying to pick out any and all of the possible flaws and stamp them out.

A sharp series of knocks at the door snapped her out of her critical reverie.

“Gami, come on.” Adrien called through the thick wooden door, “ Nino’s set starts in 45 minutes and we’ve still got to get there.”

Kagami took one last look in the mirror, before opening the door.

“I’m sure you look-” 

She stepped out, smothering down her dress with both hands in a methodical manner.

“-fine.” Adrien finished.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. He had frozen, staring at her.

“Yes?”

And suddenly he was back to life. “You look amazing, I’ve never seen you wear this dress before!”

“That would be because I have never worn it before.” 

“Well, you look beautiful, you’ll definitely catch Marinette’s eye.” he waggled his eyebrows as Kagami shot him a look that promised nothing but a long and painful death.

“Okay, okay.” He held his hands up in mock defeat, but the teasing glimmer remained in his eyes. Along with something else that Kagami couldn’t explain.

Ten minutes later, Adrien’s bodyguard dropped them on the highstreet just outside the club. Adrien leaned in the car to say something, before slamming the door. The car drove off into the night.

“Everything alright?” Kagami asked. He had been unusually quiet in the journey over.

He took a second to meet her gaze, before flashing her a smile. “Don’t worry, I just let him know we’d make our own way back unless we contacted him otherwise - I would rather he didn’t see us after a party.”

“That is a smart move, Mr. Agreste.” she replied, sliding her arm round his before looking up at the neon sign in front of them. Faint basstones were reverberating out the open door into the cold Parisian night. Kagami knew that the sound would be infinitely more overwhelming once they stepped inside.

“You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have your back.” he murmured, his voice betraying the fact his mind was elsewhere. She didn’t have time to question it before he led them both into the building.

***

“I’m just saying girl, he’s been friends with Kagami for years and NOTHING has ever happened.” Alya said, maybe for the sixteenth time that night.

“And I’M just saying that I’ve also been friends with him for years and nothing has ever happened.” Marinette replied forcefully, also for the sixteenth time.

“Look girl, I don’t know what you’re worried about. Me, Nino, you, Adrien? We’re the dreamteam.” She spread her arms wide as she emphasised the last word, and Marinette had to skip back to stop a slosh of gin and tonic splashing onto her top.

“Alya, be careful!”

“Oh shit babe, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Marinette said with a roll of her eyes, “It’s just…” She trailed off, eyes flitting round to take in the scene around her. 

It was a typical Thursday night. By which, she meant, it was the typical start of her weekend. With her own classes finishing up on a Thursday at 1pm, Friday was always a day filled with hangovers. Alya had one class, starting at 5pm on Friday, so usually the two of them stayed out as late as they wanted to on a Thursday. When Nino had landed his DJing gig last year, their Thursday nights moved from regular pubbing and clubbing to pre-drinking in their flat and making their way to his venue. Marinette had been over the moon when she heard the news, and whilst she missed a night every now and again, it was pretty much ritual for her and Alya to come and support him. It also helped that Nino’s tunes, mixes and remixes were off-the-charts amazing. 

The floor was packed with other students and young adults, laughter and conversation filled with drunken humour and the easy-going cheers that were muffled by the sound of loud drum and bass. Lights flashed, flickered, and spun all around them, highlighting various people for split seconds as they danced around and fell into each other. Aside from being Ladybug, this was perhaps the freest she felt. Just one of many in a club filled to the brim with people having a good time.

“Just what, girl?”

Marinette’s eyes snapped back to her best friend. “It’s just…”

“Oh don’t you go trailing off again.”

Marinette cracked a smile, nursing her fourth glass of run and coke to her chest, “It’s just, Kagami is amazing you know?”

“Sure girl, but you’re amazing too!”

“I guess I just feel like, she is up there with Adrien - she is so fucking smart, so fucking pretty, so fucking acomplished already and she’s only 21!”

“You’re also fucking smart, fucking pretty, and fucking accomplished and you’re only 20!” 

“Who’s pretty now?” A voice cut in, and the due turned.

“ADRIEN, MY LIL’ SUNSHINE BOY!” Alya whooped, throwing her arms around his neck.

Adrien laughed, hugging her back before greeting Marinette.

“Hey Mari, how’s it going?” he smiled, giving her a small hug. Marinette felt the blood rush to her face.

“We were just talking about how beautiful my girl is, weren’t we Mari!” Alya grinned, elbowing Adrien in the side, “She made the top she’s wearing!”

“You made this top?” a new voice joined, and Marinette’s heart leapt into her throat.

“Hey guys, I brought Kagami with me! I figured she finally had to hear our one and only DJ Nino!” Adrien grinned.

Kagami gave a small smile. “Adrien doesn’t stop, he’s like a mother hen when it comes to Nino.”

Alya laughed at that, “Aren’t we all? I’m honestly so proud of him.”

“When does he start?”  
“Should be any minute now.”

The conversation faded out as Marinette stared at the two new additions to their group, a small smile plastered onto her face. Kagami was here. How did she feel about that? Why had she frozen? 

“Earth to Mari!” Alya was waving her hands in front of her eyes when she snapped back to reality.

“Sorry guys, I got a little spacey then.” She gave a small laugh. 

“I’m just gonna go and find Nino - meet you guys back here?” Adrien flashed them all a brilliant grin that melted Marinette’s mind once again, and he vanished into the crowd.

“I like your top, Marinette.” Kagami said, her voice only just audible over music.

“T-thank you,” she replied, as she waited for her stupid teenage brain to reboot. And then she saw her dress. A tight black bodycon, with short sleeves that stopped halfway down her upper arms, a square neckline that showed off her collarbones, with silver heels to match the silver pendant resting on her throat and the plain silver bracelet on her wrist. A stab of jealousy seared at her chest - she looked amazing. She walked in arm and arm with Adrien, and she looked amazing. She shoved the jealousy down. She could handle this. She was Ladybug. Kagami was a friend of Adrien, so she was a friend of hers.

“You look amazing!” Marinette gushed, ignoring Alya’s incredulous look.

Kagami paused, “do you think so? Honestly I’ve never been out clubbing before.”

“For real, girl?” Alya, “Aren’t you a second year?”

“Third year,” Kagami frowned, “But what does my academic year have to do with clubbing?”

Alya stared back in amazement, before swinging her gaze back to Marinette. They locked eyes, and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Sure, she was Marinette’s rival in love, and sure, Alya would take down anyone for Marinette. But Kagami had just got a full-upgrade to first class on the Protect The Rich Sheltered Kids club and there was no turning back now.

“Well, we’re gonna look after you, as well as make sure you have the TIME. OF. YOUR. LIFE!” Alya yelled, grabbing Kagami’s shoulders, before she turned back to the bar.

“Can we get six tequilas please?”

***

Adrien didn’t come back for fifteen minutes, but Kagami stopped caring after five. 

When he first disappeared into the sea of drunk students, Kagami could have killed him. She was used to being alone, used to dealing with things on her own, but this was a completely foreign situation for her. Sure, she had sipped wine with her parents at fancy functions, but this was a new kind of crazy that Adrien had brought her into and then left her to fend for herself.

She had eyed up Alya with a calculating eye. She didn’t know much about her that didn’t come straight from the LadyBlog or straight from Adrien’s mouth. She had only heard good things of course, but how far would a headstrong and loyal woman go if it meant protecting her best friend against her rival? Kagami didn’t know. And she didn’t really want to find out. Surely Adrien wouldn’t have left her right in the lion’s den. But then again, he clearly was unaware of Marinette’s feelings towards her.

However no more than two minutes later, she was eyeing up two small shot glasses complete with lemon slices and a salt shaker.

Alya was deeply engrossed in a joke with the bartender, rummaging in her purple for her cards, when Marinette turned to her.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hello?” Kagami ventured.

“Don’t worry about Alya.”

“I’m not-”

The enigma known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng merely fixed her with a knowing smile.

“You did it again - am I really that easy to read?” 

“I wouldn’t say that, but I know how I would feel in your position.”

Kagami trained her eyes on the shots as the bartender filled them up with a clear spirit.

“I know we’re rivals. But we’re friends too. And seeing as Adrien has vanished, we’re going to look after you.”

“I don’t need to be looked after.”

“I know, but,” she trailed off, and Kagami turned a fraction to eye her up.

She was staring at the bottles stacked behind the bar, a small smile playing at her lips, something that whispered a well-kept secret in her eyes.

“We’ve got your back.”

Alya’s hand slammed into the bar between them, yet neither of them flinched. Marinette threw a knowing smile in Alya’s direction before she began to laugh.

“What’s so funny, girl? You’ve still got two shots to do!”

“Whatever, babe.”

Deftly, she licked the back of her hand and poured salt onto it, crystals glimmering in the coloured lights that danced around them.

“To friends?” She said.

“To Nino.” Kagami replied, earning an approving look from Alya as she copied Marinette.

“To Nino!” They cheered. And Kagami’s night had begun.

***

Nino’s set was in full-swing when Adrien finally found the unlikely trio-turned-quartet. Chloe had appeared, face full of immaculate makeup and hair cascading down in waves. Marinette had given her a knowing look, and they had burst into alcohol-fueled laughter.

“Good evening, Dupain-Cheng.” the blonde had laughed, kissing both of her cheeks.

“Never thought I’d see a rich bitch like you in a place like this.” Alya had yelled.

“Well, someone had to keep an eye on you nerds.” she retorted. 

The four of them had danced, cheering Nino’s name at every almost-quiet part of the music. After a few drinks, Kagami had started to loosen up. Marinette wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her laugh properly before, but it was a beautiful sight to see her so relaxed.

“Adrikins!” Chloe squealed as soon as the second blond arrived.

“Hey Chloe, I haven’t seen you here for months!”  
“Well actually, you haven’t even seen me for weeks, but luckily I know where to find you.”

“Stalker.” Marinette coughed.

“Says you.” Chloe shot back.

“Easy girls.” Adrien held his hands up, before the two girls burst into giggles.

“So we’re all heading off to mine and Mari’s after this right?” Alya asked, swinging her arms around Marinette and Kagami.

Chloe tossed her hair over one shoulder. “Can’t honey, I have plans to oversee tomorrow.”

“Ooooh, plans?” Alya cooed.

“Obviously for the best birthday party in a generation.”

“Can’t be if I haven’t received an invite.”

“Chill-out, you’re all gonna get one tomorrow.”

“Does that include Kagami?” Marinette piped up.

The blonde gave Kagami a quick lookover. “I guess.”

Kagami laughed, and Adrien stared at her.

The dancing continued, someone interjecting every now and again to belt out song lyrics or to yell Nino’s name, but Adrien kept his head down.

It was only the amount of liquid courage Kagami had imbibed that let her ask:

“Is everything okay, Adrien?”

He started, eyes jumping to hers and then suddenly anywhere but hers.

“I’m fine.” 

Kagami snorted, but Adrien had turned away, instead exchanging a half-heard conversation with Marinette.

She didn’t know what had happened, but something had changed. Adrien had never been that open with his feelings, but to flat-out deny a problem existed had never been his style. She watched him, waiting for him to turn back to her, but he never did.

***

“Nino, your music was truly spectacular.” Kagami said, perched carefully on the arm of a sofa filled with her drunk, lounging friends.

Nino grinned back, his whole face lighting up. “That means so much to me, but it wasn’t all your music.”

“No, but you mixed the songs up right? They all flowed really well.”

He grinned again, before turning back to Alya. 

A fuzzy feeling flowed through Kagami from head to toe, her vision blurred at the edges, the taste of vodka on her tongue. She realised that she had had fun. She had never done something like this before, and whilst she knew most people her age had, it still gave her a small thrill to realise her mother would have not approved. But she was her own person, not solely defined by the whims and wishes of a strict mother. Perhaps this had been the first time she had truly exercised the freedom she had been granted by moving out and attending university. She smiled to herself, and resolved to tell Adrien.

When he next spoke to her, that is.

He had remained aloof all night. Ducking and weaving around her attempts to commence conversation. His talk of having her back tonight had turned out to be a false promise. Marinette had promised the same thing, though, and she had followed through.

She turned to find her, realising she was no longer in the room. Standing up, she glanced in the kitchen, the bathroom, and then finally the balcony.

Her happiness soured and rotted in her mouth. Marinette sat on the balcony, talking quietly as she held a half-empty drink. Adrien’s laugh filled her ears as he responded to something he had said.

Kagami turned and left.


	2. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter two!  
> finally here.   
> chapter one has at least 1500 words added to it, so please go back and read that too!   
> Also, I corrected spelling mistakes lol <3

Two shadows sat, perched precariously on one of the many metal beams belonging to the Eiffel Tower. 

Somewhere else in the city, clock bells tolled as the early morning hours of 2am hit Paris.

“You alright there, Bugaboo?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Ladybug whined, flopping onto her back, calves still dangling into the night air.

“Are you sure, mon amour, you don’t sound quite alright.” Chat Noir responded, shooting her a cheesy, knowing grin.

“I just had a bit much to drink last night.” She sighed.

“You got drunk on a Thursday?”

“I always get drunk on a Thursday.” Ladybug murmured.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

They lapsed into silence, him staring out into the Parisian night, the thousands of lights and lamp posts like a sea of stars beneath them.

As he always did, Chat Noir broke the silence.

“Can I ask you something, My Lady?”

“I hate it when you ask that question.” She groaned. When he didn’t reply, she sat up.

“Chaton, are you okay?”

He gazed off into the night, mouth opening and closing, before just closing.

“Chaton, you haven’t said a pun all night, tell me what’s on your mind?”

“It’s just… hard.”

“Being a hero?”  
“No - I mean, that too. But, being a civilian is hard too.”

The world 'civilian’ set alarm bells ringing in Ladybug’s ears, Tikki’s chiding already bouncing round her head. 

“In what sense?” she probed, her voice quiet.

“You know I love you.” he said, shooting her a grin, and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure, yet I can see a ‘but’ coming.”

“However-”

“‘However’ is the same as ‘but’ you know!”

Chat shot her a look. 

“Sorry, continue.”

“However… I think I like someone else too.”

Ladybug’s mouth parted.

“See, it’s so stupid. I can’t love you, and someone else! I’m just being an idiot.” He ranted, throwing himself backwards til he landed on his back with a thud.

“No, I don’t think that.”

“Then what do you think?”

She paused, before lying back down too. 

They stared up into the belly of the Eiffel Tower, silent once again.

After a long moment, Ladybug spoke again.

“No one ever says you can’t have multiple friends, you know? You can love multiple people in that way, and no one questions that do they?” The words tasted strange in her mouth, but she couldn’t deny that they also felt true.

“So surely, it can make sense that you can fall in love with more than one person,” she continued, “I mean, it’s not like we have a finite amount of love to give when it comes to friends. Loving more than one person… it sounds…”  
“Stupid?”

“No, it sounds… human.”

She heard him turn to her, and she turned too.

“Human?”

“Yeah. It sounds human.”

A slow smile spread across his face, a warmth reaching his iridescent feline eyes.

He leant forwards, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, My Lady.”

And then he was gone. 

Ladybug scrambled up but he was already half a block away, vaulting over buildings, vanishing for an instant and then reappearing further and further away each time.

Her hand rose to her cheek.

“Oh.”


End file.
